Angel's on Earth
by dreamofmetoo
Summary: this is a story of a young Felicity dealing with her demons and Team Arrow is there to help her This is an AU fic, it was just playing in my mind ever since i read 2 fic that was so good but not finish unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!**  
><strong>forgive me for this LONG note but you need to know this so bear with me please.<strong>  
><strong>first of all i would like to announce that i am taking down my other fic "Haven's of Heroes" my reason is simply because i didn't like where it lead to so i won't update it anymore (but i really do appreciate the reviewsfollows and favorites and for that thank you), but on the good side I have another fic, i will make sure to write it carefully so i won't take it down anymore.**

**This Fic which i entitled "Angels on Earth" is an AU Fanfiction, I made few(if not a LOT) changes, so I am giving you a head start what i changed for this story.**

**- this will start with an established Team Arrow, with Oliver as the Hood, Diggle as the Soldier, Sara as Black Canary (laurel being the black canary in the show is what i hate most, no offense laurel fans, its just beacuse the Black Canary really do fits Sara) Thea as Speedy and Roy as Arsenal. (notice something? XD)**

**but then i realize i won't tell you anything anymore, no more spoiler XD, Hope you enjoy this story.**

**lastly i do not own Arrow.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is a heart breaking news to Starling City, Mr. Walter Steele Mayor of Starling city has been found dead this evening in his own home, the police haven't given us anything yet about this tragic event, Mr. Steele doesn't have a famliy but is close to the Queens and Mr. Robert Queen Vice Mayor of Starling City, we will update you as soon as we get a chance to interview Queen and the Police, this has been Raena of Evening News.<em>**

* * *

><p>The news caught Oliver and his family in shock, it was past seven and they were just having a dinner when Raisa called them to see the news, the reporter was right, Walter was close to the Queens like a family, he was like a brother to Robert, like a brother-in-law to Moira, and he was a good Uncle almost a second father to both Thea and Oliver.<p>

All of them didn't move, didn't say a word, just starring at the screen which is now showing another news, it was a ring to Robert's mobile phone that brought them back to reality, Robert exit the living room to have more private space to his phone call, Thea hug her mother and both of them started to cry so Oliver hug both of them.

It was like a nightmare to all of them, Walter was such a good man, even before he became the mayor, he always like charity works and helping people was almost like in his DNA, even though all of his kin is no longer with him, he was happy with the Queen's, he always say they were the only family he could ever ask for, who could have done such a thing to Walter? him who was a good man to all? Oliver thought.

Robert came back to the room, both hands in his face, it is clearly evident that the news was taking it's tall on him,

"I.." he doesn't want to make this hard to his family than it already is, he was trying to find the right words to say, he close his eyes drop one of his hand to his waist and the other slide to his neck before he continue

"I need to go to his home, the police wanted to ask questions, and i needed to confirm what happen" he sigh, the only thing he could do for a moment, he gave Moira and Thea a kiss and pat Oliver's shoulder before walking out towards the door, he was almost half way out when Oliver catch up to him,

"I'm coming with" he run besides his father, Oliver offered to his father to let John Diggle drive there, his father doesn't seem to mind, they got in the car, and travel in silent, thy arrive at the front of his house, ambulamce and police cars can be seen everywhere and a lot of press were collided in one corner not allowed to cross the yellow tape

Captain Lance greet them at the doorway and lead them to the crimes scene,

there lie Walter Steele lifeless body covered with a white cloth a medical examiner is already there and feew Crime Scene Investigator and Police Officers, Captain Lance spoke first

"a 911 personel radio a patrol officer around the area, says there was a call from this address, although the caller didn't say a word, the 911 officer still thought something was wrong and send the address of the caller from the recipient of the line to any patrol that was in the area, the security was all down when two patrol Officer arrived, they've been examined and sent to the SCPD morgue, same as same as the Security Team Mr. Walter Steele was all shot by an arrow straigth trough the heart" Captain Lance updated them,

Oliver frown at the word of "Arrow", someone is playing bow and arrow besides him in the city, then he review what the Captain told them, someone called the 911, obviously it wasn't Walter because there were no phone near him, then he saw the wireless phone stand without the phone,

"dead people can't use phone" he thougth but saying it out without realizing it, both the Captain and his father look at him, confuse

"the phone isn't here, of course Walter couldn't manage to use it and hide it else where since he was found here, his body doesn't seem to be moved" he said after pointing the phone stand,

"there's a possibilty that he was with someone when the crime happen, but we search the entire house no one else was here" Captain said to them

"panic room" Robert whisper still thinking about the time when his friend told him that he built a panic room to his house since his job is dangerous enough for people to target him,

"but he didn't tell me where it was" he again put his hand to his face,

"not to you, at least" Oliver said then continue "I know where it is" he remember when the panic room was built, it was just a coincidence that he found it right after Walter was coming out of it,

"wow you have a panic room here?" Oliver said in awe

Walter was surprised to see the young man, "hey kid, what are you doing here?" he close the room,

"well Mom told me to pick you up, she said you'll be buried in your own files if i didn't pick you up and have dinner with us" still looking at Walter who didn't seem to be taking a step forward away from the room towards him

"okay, but since your already here and you seem to be interested in my panic room, come here let me show you something cool" Walter grin, when he was with Oliver he was like a friend they were like buddies which in their both confussions Robert couldn't, Oliver walk towards Walter, he shows Oliver the security code, it so simple and easy Oliver thought, it's the queens and his birthday, inside he saw a security cameras few guns for protection, it was small that can only be fit one to four person.

"If, and i am saying this just in case so IF something happens to me in this house or if i am lucky enough you'll be the only one that could open this except for me"

Oliver remembers it, it was already a few months ago but it seems like yesterday for him, he was ready to lead Captain lance to the Panic Room when the Captain stops him

"whoever might be in that panic room may be the witness or a suspect, I can't risk you or your father to be in contact in a dangerous situation if by chance it is a suspect" Captain Lance told him signalling the two officer standing in the room, he lead the group and let Oliver instruct where he could find the Panic Room, Oliver enter the code and take 2 steps back, one officer is pointing a gun towards the opening, the other holding the handle and waiting for Captain Lance for any signal when to open the door, Captain Lance with a gun in one hand and the other signalling the officer to open the door, both Oliver and Robert wait in a few steps behind the group,

when the door open the officer who was right at the entrance of the door and Captain Lance drop their guns,

"Oh my god" the Captain exhale and went inside the room drop to his knees and aproach the person inside the panice room, when the door finally opens wide Oliver and Robert saw was much more devastating that the scene of the crime, they saw a young blonde girl in the corner of the panic room curled and hugging herself while shaking and crying, she was black and blue, full of bruises and and cuts she was almost covered that seems like her own blood from the beating and the cuts.

one of the officer called the paramedics as soon as he saw the girl, then Robert caught Oliver's attention he has his hand in over his mouth with eyes wide open

"Felicity?" he was unsure if he was right, he can't even recognized her with all the bruise and injuries covering her.

the paramedics arrive and examined her, she was still shaking, her tears kept falling but her eyes was drifting nowhere, she was in a dazed, when Captain Lance was assured she was being taken care of he walks towards Oliver and Robert,

"You know her?" Captain Lance directing his question to Robert

"yes, I, Walter and I has been taking care of her case personally" this is becaoming more and more complicated than Oliver thought it would be

"Case?" Captain Lance frown his eyebrows

"she's in protective costody, a shelter for homeless kids found her, we found her there a few years back just like that, with bruises and cuts, Waletr imediatley gives sympathy to her, we can't get any idea why was like that when we found her, it seem that she is having problem speaking, so we can't really put on a a legal case or have any suspect for that matter" Robert put his index fingers to the arc of his eyebrows then continued

"since we don't know what were dealing with, we just put her in protective custody because we don't know whether whoever did that to her could find her again, then Walter decided to adopte her a few months ago, but that's all i know, i haven't heard any news about her after that, but seeing her like that again" he look at the direction where the paramedics exits with Felicity

"the bastard found her?" Oliver ask

"yes, that seems to be the case" Robert answer his son

"then it is a possibilty that whoever did that to her may have found where she is and killed the Mayor, thank you Sir for cooparating and helping us with the investigaion, we will update you as soon as we found who ever did this and make sure he will pay" Captain Lance turn his back to both of them but Robert called him again

"Captain if it's alright i hope her identity wil be kept private, she is still in danger with the suspect on tje loose"

"of course sir" the Captain said and walk out of the room, Robert and Oliver follow behind,

"Oliver i have to go to the City Hall, you go on ahead, I'll just take the patrol car to take me there" he was gone before Oliver could reply

the Oliver got into his car and update Diggle about the case, they got into the Lair and found Thea, Roy and Sara at the computer area

"I'm so sorry Ollie" Sara says as soon as she saw Oliver,

"let's just find whoever did this" he said and tell them what he told to diggle

"Walter have a daughter? why didn't he tell us that?" Thea said with a tera in her eyes once again

"I think what she's going trough right now, he couldn't manage to" Oliver remember her condition when they fiound her, he shakes his head hoping to forget what he saw

"what now?" Roy ask them how will they continue without a suspect and a witness that is anable to speak

Oliver look at them and says  
>"now, we start from the very beginning" <p>

* * *

><p>Let me know what you guys think<p>

reviews and Follow/favorites is very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow!**  
><strong>I didn't expect to get reviews, followers and favorites that fast when i just published this just a few hours ago and I really do appreciate it, thank you guys.<strong>

**now regarding their age? believe me when I say that their age gaps is the most fun part for me writing this one.**

**I just wanna share a fun fact why i came up with this story but I'll tell you more about it at the end in Authors note,**

**for now you need to read, enjoy.**

**i know everybody keep saying this, but we really need to keep telling this ****I do not own Arrow****.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on Angel's on Earth<em>**

_"I'm so sorry Ollie" Sara says as soon as she saw Oliver,_

_"let's just find whoever did this" he said and tell them what he told to diggle_

_"Walter have a daughter? why didn't he tell us that?" Thea said with a tera in her eyes once again_

_"I think what she's going trough right now, he couldn't manage to" Oliver remember her condition when they fiound her, he shakes his head hoping to forget what he saw_

_"what now?" Roy ask them how will they continue without a suspect and a witness that is anable to speak_

_Oliver look at them and says_  
><em>"now, we start from the very beginning"<em>

* * *

><p>"Sara check the security cameras around the area of Walter's house, see if anything is suspicious" Oliver said to Sara and she gets back to the computers<p>

"We may have a problem about that" Sara said without looking at them

"what's the matter?" Thea said walking towards Sara and standing beside her

The rest of the group walk towards Sara, when they look at the screen it was all static no images was shown, Sara look up at Oliver

"Obviously the suspect knew about the Security Cameras, he manage to destroy every single one that connects to Walter's house"

"what time the cameras got destroyed?" Oliver asked, they may not found clues about the suspect but it will give them time line when he arrived at the area

"around 6:30 when the first camera was destroyed" Sara answered him

"now check the footage before that time" Oliver wanted to see who got in and out of the house before the crime

Sara did rewind the footage and until Oliver told her to stop the video, they saw a girl running towards Walter's house

"that's her" but it doesn't feel right, as she was already runnig away from someone before the crime happened

"she was already injured before that Oliver, but look at the two bodyguards at the front door" Diggle said as he lean to the table and point at the monitor

She was running toward the house, the two bodyguards obviously knew her they were running towards her, one of the bodyguard was already in a battle mode he walk past Felicity with a gun in his hand and looking everywhere guarding the young girl, the other bodyguard caught her and carry her inside the house, when the bodyguard didn't see anyone he walks inside the house as well, it was a few seconds before another two bodyguards stand in front of the house

"so after that the Security was doubled, they knew her and knew she was in a danger situation, so this has happened already to her before?" Roy asked pointing his question to Oliver

"yes, that's the reason Walter put her in Protective Custody in his Authority, but they don't know anything at all as well" it is possible that whoever did that to her may have been the same person who killed Walter, Oliver thought, he was cut short in his thought when his phone rang, he look at the screen and saw it is his father

he left the room and went to a much more quite corner to have a clear conversation

the group look at him leave and look at the screen again, they were all getting tired it's getting late and they still haven't got a clue at anything, Oliver return and they look at him again

"my father called, since he is automatically a mayor now, he is responsible for her safety well, but he asked Captain Lance not to tell anyone about her besides the people on the scene and the doctor who examined her, He told me it is best to have her in the house than a house of a police Officer, but he won't be able to pick her up, he's having trouble at the City Hall, he asked me to take her home, the doctor clear her she doesn't have a serious injuries but she still needs to be monitored" Oliver said and they already knew what he meant, they have to end their investigation for now

"I'm coming with you, Sara can you take over at the club for tonight?" Thea asked Sara and she simply nodded

"sure, update us as soon as possible, okay?" she said and walk upstairs

"Roy can you help Sara? please?" Thea pleaded to her boyfriend

"anything for you" he Hug her and they all walk upstairs and close the lair for the meantime

* * *

><p>Diggle, Thea, and Oliver arrived at the hospital asked where Felicity's room was, when they find it they saw Laurel outside her room talking to one of the nurse<p>

Oliver haven't talked to her for a month now, they were on and off ever since he got back from the island, both needed to do what they have to do, Oliver being busy with both of his Job, being the CEO of Queen Consolidated and a Vigilante isn't really helping his relationship with Laurel, Laurel is one of the best Doctor at Starling General and that too eat her time and taking it's toll on their relationship, but they both knew their feelings for each other is not strong as much as the first time they met.

Laurel is Sara's bestfriend, and close to Tommy, Sara, Tommy and Oliver were childhood friends and Sara met Laurel in highschool in an all girl school, before the island the four of them were inseparable, young and wild then, Laurel was obviously has a thing for Tommy but Tommy was head over heels to Sara and still is, when Oliver tried to help Laurel get over her feelings toward tommy it got out of hand and they end up with each other, at first it was fun, but then Oliver got into an accident and end up in and island for 3 years, when he got back they both thought that they could still work it out but apparently the love run out and they just end up fighting over and over

it was a month ago when Oliver called it off, and since then they haven't spoken to each other

Laurel saw them and told the nurse to give them privacy

"I see that Vice Mayor gave his authority to you" Laurel said in her cold voice, then turn her eyes toward the room her gaze got softer

"how is she?" Thea asked, the first thing she wanted to do is take care of Walter's Daughter even if she is adopted, she will love whoever Walter loves

"she's been in starling city for 3 years now, and ever since then, she's been in and out of this Hospital with the same injuries, full of bruises and cuts" she comb her hair with her hand

"What?!" Oliver and Thea couldn't help but ask in loud voice, shocked of the information they learned, so this isn't really the first time

"yes, it's not the first time, and I bet Startling isn't the first place this has happened, the first time I examined her she has already had a few scars and some wound that is healing but there were new ones, whoever doing this only have her as his target, it's not a serial case but it is a series of event's, he kidnapped her beat her, cut her but made sure she got out, escaped and alive, then after she heals he kidnapped her again do the same thing over and over again, i don't even know when that start, how can a person do that to a young girl...?!" Laurel can't take it anymore, she felt the pain for Felicity, as her Doctor for years she knew, no she wouldn't know how it felt, then he look at Oliver who was clenching his fist and obviously angry at the person who did it, then an idea came to her

"but then maybe you can help her Ollie" she said getting her composure back

Oliver, Thea look at her in confuse look, but when she get a glimpse at diggle, she knew diggle understand what she was talking about

"you've been in to hell Ollie, and you got out, but she is still there, maybe you can help her get out of her own hell" it was an opinion she knew Oliver would understand

"Maybe,I'll try, but Dad told me she is unable to speak?" Oliver said, he wanted to knew her condition before he go to her, he doesn't want to scare her

"yes, that's the case, she isn't mute, her physical condition is fine besides the injuries, but all she could do is nod and shake her head for responding to our questions, but you know" Laurel stop, look at Felicity who have her back on them facing the windows sitting on her bed, laurel put her hands over her chest and continue

"she may have been into hell or still is, but compare to traumatic patients, she can overcome her own fear, can still smile, she is strong Oliver, stronger than those who help her, we break down before she even did" she had a soft smile on her face, admiring the young girl

"maybe that's why Walter wanted to take care of her" thea said while wiping the tears that run down from her eyes when she heard Laurel rant about her case

"Do we need any precaution when we approach her?" Oliver said

"No, like i told you, unlike other traumatic patient she isn't afraid of people who she knows could help her, i knew that because i saw her with Walter and Robert, but she is scared when there's a lot of people in the room, I am well aware that you and Mr. Diggle is capable of medical assistance, so before you touch her and help her with her injuries ask her, wait before she nod, now she sometime have nightmare, if that happen, approach her gently and hug her tightly, she felt protected when being hug" Laurel explain to them

"uhm, I am a girl so my concern is just those 3 years she was here and in and out of the hospital did you check of she was..." Thea couldn't say the word, if the bastard who took her take advantage of her then how could she even survive that, Thea thought to herself

"No, she wasn't rape if that's what you wanted to know, apparently, the bastard who keeps abducting her only wanted a punching bag" Laurel couldn't help her anger towards the guy who keep doing this to her

"can we see her?" Thea ask wanted to protect her even more

The group walk in the room, Felicity is still has her attention to the window

"Hey" Laurel said to her leaning down so she could be in eye level with her, that's when Felicity Look at her and realize they were in a room, Felicity smile brightly to Laurel, and Oliver understand now what laurel meant about her being strong, even though she was in this condition she could still have this bright smile, she is beautiful even with a cuts in her lips a bruise in her eyes and full of it in her body,

she have a long hair tied in a simple pigtail, have bright blue eyes like a sea and sky, but apparently she wasn't healthy enough, she was way too thin.

"you have a visitor, they'll be taking care of you like did" Laurel said in her most soft voice not wanting Felicity to got scared of Oliver, Thea and Diggle

Oliver walk toward her and kneel so she could have a better view of his face, she smile brightly to him as well, then she suddenly jump off of her bed and hug him, Oliver got surppised by her action but he felt her hug got tighten so he hug her back, softly, he turn his look to Laurel in confusion

"I forgot to tell you, she Hugs people she really like" Laurel teased him, and amused by Oliver's surprise look.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**  
><strong>Now for the fun Fact I told you earlier,<strong>

**I was looking for an amazing fanfiction about Olicity, when i stamble upon this**  
><strong>story, I forgot the title though, it was about Felicity being homeless and Oliver was an oridnary CEO, but the story isn't updated so i got frustrated, then an Idea got to me.<strong>

**Felicity was always written as a strong woman, and Oliver written always as brooding one , no that was a joke haha, he was always written as a dark one, but what if, Felicity is still strong but in a different way, and what if Oliver is the vigilante but wasn't as dark as he always written as, and what if Felicity is the youngest of the group (yeah that's one of the age gap clues XD)**

**it never did got out of my mind, so i written it down instead, and so far I am liking where it was going, we havee along way to go with this one though, so bear with me please**

**Let me know what you guys think**

**reviews and Follows/favorites is very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi There!**

**I would just like to thank you all for your reviews and follow/favorites, it helps and encourage me to continue this story.**

**But I also like to apologize if i have made a lot of mistakes and grammatical error from the previous chapter, I am not a native speaker nor do I have a beta-reader, but i am trying to lessen my mistakes as much as i can.  
><strong>**  
>and lastly, <strong>**I don NOT own ARROW****.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>previously on Angel's on Earth<strong>_

"can we see her?" Thea ask wanted to protect her even more

_The group walk in the room, Felicity is still has her attention to the window_

_"Hey" Laurel said to her leaning down so she could be in eye level with her, that's when Felicity Look at her and realize they were in a room, Felicity smile brightly to Laurel, and Oliver understand now what laurel meant about her being strong, even though she was in this condition she could still have this bright smile, she is beautiful even with a cuts in her lips a bruise in her eyes and full of it in her body,_

_she have a long hair tied in a simple pigtail, have bright blue eyes like a sea and sky, but apparently she wasn't healthy enough, she was way too thin._

_"you have a visitor, they'll be taking care of you like did" Laurel said in her most soft voice not wanting Felicity to got scared of Oliver, Thea and Diggle_

_Oliver walk toward her and kneel so she could have a better view of his face, she smile brightly to him as well, then she suddenly jump off of her bed and hug him, Oliver got surppised by her action but he felt her hug got tighten so he hug her back, softly, he turn his look to Laurel in confusion_

_"I forgot to tell you, she Hugs people she really like" Laurel teased him, and amused by Oliver's surprise look._

* * *

><p>Felicity let go of Oliver and run to Thea and hug her tightly then to Diggle and did the same, then she runs to her bed and sit again.<p>

The trio got shock by her action, she was like a 5-year-old kid who got her first chocolate not the girl who got abducted and tortured time and time again. But it left a smile to all of them, admiring her even more. They thought that feeling pity for her is not right. she is way too strong for pity.

"So, she'll be in your care from now on, this is all of her things, it's been with her ever since we found her" Laurel hand over a backpack to them which Diggle hold with one hand.

"This is all of her medication, I assume that you know how to give it to her" Laurel hand over the medicines to Diggle, but her words is for both Oliver and Diggle.

Of course she knew that, Oliver thought.

The moment Laurel found out his Vigilante crusade everything about them became blurred. He didn't want to tell her how he became the Vigilante. He doesn't want to remember that, but she doesn't want to know either and that's how their relationship got broken into pieces.

"Let's go home then" Oliver said and offer his hand to Felicity, she took it and they all walk out of the Hospital.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Queen's Mansion and walks towards the living room, where they saw Moira sitting there who have her both hands on her face and crying while watching the evening news again about Walter. Thea gasped when she saw her mother.<p>

"Mom! You can't keep watching that!" she said and run to her mother and hugged her immediately.

"I know, I just can't believe that he's gone" Moira sobbed and cover her face. Thea hugged her tightly even more.

Oliver could only watch his mother and his sister being emotional. It's not that he couldn't be emotional especially when it is Walter they were talking about. It's just that he couldn't be emotional in front of somebody.

In all of those years in Lian Yu one can learn how to numb his heart, he never talked about it with anyone besides Diggle, Only because he needed to and not because he wanted to.

"well, I can tell you there's another way we can love Walter even though he's no longer with us" Thea smile softly to her mother letting go of her hold and walking towards Oliver.

"What are you trying to say Thea? I don't understand" said her mother wiping the tears from her face.

Thea looked at the direction behind Oliver and that's when Moira saw a person behind Oliver, he took one step to his right. Moira saw Felicity, first she gasped shocked by her injuries, but when she saw Felicity's eyes she drops her hand and tilted her head to Thea, as if asking who the girl is.

"She's Walter's daughter, well not biologically, Walter adopted her a few months back" said Thea who have her hand on Felicity's back. Moira stood up and walk towards them, Felicity once again hide behind Oliver.

Oliver turns around and holds her hand, Felicity look at him. he can tell that she is nervous in the presences of Moira Queen, who wouldn't be.

"Hey" he said softly then continue, not breaking eye contact with her "She won't hurt you, She's our Mother" Oliver gesture his hand towards his mother, when he said those words he knew Felicity would understand. Oliver wasn't wrong, Felicity walk towards Moira and hugs her, the same thing she did to Oliver, Thea and Diggle at the Hospital.

All of them could see that Moira was shocked by Felicity's action as well, but after a few seconds she welcomes her by returning her hug.

"We could love her the way we loved Walter, there's a reason Walter wanted her to become his daughter" Thea explain to her Mother and to her brother. Felicity stands behind Oliver once again. Nobody asked a question why she does that, but Oliver doesn't mind at all.

"But why is she injured like that?" Moira asked concern about what may have happened to Felicity.

"She was with Walter when the crime happened, she's a witness and Captain Lance thinks that she fought the suspect she's in protective custody but Father thought that she'll be much safer with us here with full of security than with a Police Officer who could only have two patrols outside of his house protecting her" Oliver explained, he doesn't want his mother to know what Felicity have been trough, his mother have so much already, he couldn't risk telling her Felicity's misfortune as well, she might break.

Thea and Diggle understand what he wanted to hide from Moira, it was devastating enough to know that Walter died, but it is another level of pain knowing what is happening to this girl. They felt it when they heard her story from Laurel.

"What's your name dear?" Moira asked Felicity but she just tighten her hold of Oliver's shirt.

"She can't speak mom, she's not mute though, just shocked from what had happened" Thea says to her mother, covering the white lie her brother told their mother.

"But her name is Felicity, other than that we don't know anything about her" she continued.

"I think she needs to rest, we'll escort her to her room mom, see you later" Oliver said, he wanted Felicity to rest. He knew very well how those cuts and bruises felt.

They got into one of the rooms that were near Thea's and Oliver's room. Once Felicity saw the room she runs to the bed and sit, she must have been tired and she's been through a lot in just a day.

Once she finally sat, she looks at all of them and tilted her head when she saw Diggle, she were starring at the backpack that Diggle is holding, He understood and hands over to her the bag.

She opens it and drop all the item besides her, the items inside the bag were a jacket, and a lot of sketch book and pens. She grabs one of the sketch book and a pen. When she is finish she holds it up and shows it to them. She could write, why they didn't think about it before. Now they could have their own way of conversation with her.

They read what she wrote and a smile once again escaped from their lips.

_Can I ask for your names?_

"I'm so sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves to you, we were just too happy to see you" Thea said with a smile not escaping her lips, she sits beside her and tilted her head and look at Felicity,

"Well, I am Thea Queen, That's my brother Oliver Queen and that's our very good friend John Diggle" Thea introduce them to her. Felicity writes again to her sketch book,

_"How old are you?"_ she gave the sketch book to Thea since she's the only person speaking to her, and she wonders why the two-man have so little words with them.

"I'm 22, Oliver's 25 and Diggle is.." come to think of it, she didn't know Diggle's age, she look at Diggle waiting for him to answer for himself

"30" Diggle answered the two girls.

"How about you? How old are you? Where do you Lived? Do you still have a family?" Felicity smile by Thea's non-stop questions.

"You talk a lot, my full name is Felicity Meghan Smoak, I'm 20, I lived in Las Vegas, I was 9 when I was kidnapped, the same time when my Parents got murdered."

They felt sad and angry once again, the person who keeps hurting her meant business he really wanted Felicity for himself.

Oliver thought that if she was writing what she wanted to say, then maybe if they asked her what happened to Walter's house then they could have all the answer they were looking for and capture the person who's responsible of Killing Walter and hurting Felicity.

Oliver walks towards the two girls and knelt to the floor so he is eye level to Felicity.

"Felicity, can you tell us what happened to Walter and you at the house? Did you saw who hurt Walter?" his soothing voice caught Thea and Diggle's attention. He never did that to anyone, not even to his mother.

Felicity bow her head and started to write again,

_"yes"_

was written on her sketch pad

"can you remember what the person looks like? Is he a man a woman perhaps, did the person who did this to you killed Walter?" Oliver asked again.

_"Walter told me to run and hide in the secret room, I'm sorry, I couldn't help him"_ sadness could be seen in her eyes and Oliver felt guilty for asking her so many questions.

"Hey, what's important is your safe now, Walter protected you because you're important to him, and you don't have to apologize for anything, okay?" Felicity nodded to him.

"I think you should rest now, we'll change your bandages later, you can knock to our rooms next door if you need anything"

but before Oliver could stand up, Felicity grab his hand to get his attention, when he look at her, she started writing again.

_"No"_ was only written in her sketch pad, Oliver tilted his head, confused by what she meant by a no.

She started writing again.

_"It's not the same man, I know because of his smell, the person who kept hurting me have a strong scent, but the person who break in into Walter's house doesn't have any scent on him, but I know who killed Walter, I saw him"_ they read what she wrote, then she turns the page again,

"Who?" the only word that escaped from Oliver's mouth,

_"The Dark Archer"_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think?<strong>

**let me know by giving me reviews thank you for reading.**

**as always Follows/and favorites are very much appreciated.**


End file.
